What!
by Darth Tater
Summary: In a season eight replacement of Fragile Balance, Mark Carter is abducted by Loki. If anything, read for the author's note at the beginning it's important. Or go to


Disclaimer: blah, blah, they're not mine. …..MGM, Gekko, etc.

Season: 8, post Threads

Spoilers: Fragile Balance, Threads, Affinity, assorted others, but only in passing references

Notes: For the purpose of this fic, Fragile Balance never happened. It just—didn't.

Summary: Mark Carter is abducted by Loki. Lame? Probably. Plot Bunny? Definitely.

A/N: I'm posting this in honor of tremendous news, courtesy of Gateworld. They've officially confirmed that, after season ten of SG1 ends, that fall is the hopeful date for one or two direct to DVD movies. The producers are hoping to use the second movie, which involves time travel somehow, to spawn a third Stargate series. Though none of the current cast are signed to do the movies yet, they are said to be enthusiastic towards it. For more information, read the full article at: http/ ones. Floating. That in itself was a little weird. Lights do not float. Unless they're hover lights. Which haven't been invented yet. I think. Last I remember, I was walking in the door after a late night ice cream run, and now I'm floating. Maybe I've been abducted by aliens and they're going to dissect me. As if. I must be on something.

"Hello. I am Loki. Please remain calm." Okay, looks like I really am on something. Cuz, I could've sworn I just saw an alien. Except, if I were drugged, the alien should have been green. I imagined them to be green, and he's grey. If it's even a he. ……..?

"Where am I? Why am I here? What are you doing to me?" Remain calm my ass. He kidnaps me, that's an act of hostility. I may not be military, but I'm not helpless. Dad and Sam made sure of that.

Quickly rolling onto the floor, I knocked the guy in his rather large head and headed for a weird looking control thing. Before I realized I had no clue how to work it.

And then I saw the window. The-thing- couldn't have been far from Earth, and he must have had like, a super cloak or something to not be detected. I may not be an astrophysicist, but I did watch Star Trek.

And then there's the part where I'm stranded on a space ship. And the only one who knows how to work it is currently unconscious. Brilliant me. Now I just need some way to contact someone-like the cell phone in my pocket, with no service. Actually it might just work, since I'm pretty close to a satellite.

Okay, who would believe, without freaking out, that I'm in outer space right now?

* * *

Sam was just, at midnight, reaching the surface of the SGC to go home. General O'Neill had told her to go home hours ago, but it took that long to get things wrapped up. Heading toward her car, she felt her pocked vibrate with her cell phone's ring.

"What the…." Who would call at this hour? It came up as Mark, and she at first assumed it was a joke call from her nephew. He was always calling people at unearthly hours with 'an emergency'. Answering it anyway, she was ambushed by the frantic unintelligible voice of, not her nephew, but his father.

"Mark, calm down, what the hell's going on?" She practically had to yell to get him to shut up. He was her brother and she loved him dearly, but she wanted to yank his hair out sometimes.

Slowing down, he tried again. "I've been abducted by a little grey alien named Loki and I'm stranded on a space ship in orbit above Earth."

THAT got her attention. "What? Gimme a minute. I'll call you back." Despite protests, she hung up and started calling everyone she would need as she headed back inside. It was gonna be a long night.

* * *

First she called the general, since he was the only one off base. As she briefed him on what she knew and speculated, she made her way to Teal'c's quarters, so she could have him making coffee. Goodness knew they would all need it.

Having woken up those two, (and been received with first curses at being woken up, then curses at the situation), all that was left was Daniel.

Knowing he was still up made it a little easier, because she didn't have to wake him up, she simply walked into his office, still dressed in her civvies, to find him still hard at work.

"Hey Daniel. I know you were really hoping to get to bed…" she stopped while he looked as if she'd sprouted an extra head. "… but it looks like we're all gonna be up a while. What do you know about the name Loki?"

* * *

"In Norse legend, Loki was the trickster god, in some legends he wasn't necessarily bad, he would prank a god then help them fix it, but he did supposedly participate in a murder, which led to the death of one of his children and nearly his own…"

"Daniel, get on with it. You've been at it for half an hour already." Though unusually patient right now, due to the fact that Daniel's rambling gave him time to doze, Jack was getting rather bored.

"Okay, well anyway, he was a trickster. That may have something to do with this. He was also supposedly destined to meet with Heimdall at Ragnarök, which is like the end of the world, and neither would survive. This doesn't seem to be important, but it is interesting since you've met Heimdall."

Wincing at the reminder of that time, Sam said "But, there's nothing about him taking people to, I don't know, other worlds?" It had been an hour since she found out he'd kidnapped her brother, and she was definitely wanting to do something.

Sighing, Daniel realized his time was up, and it was time for action….. well, action talk at least. "No, this seems to be a case totally undeveloped to ancient times. Most likely he only decided to start doing this recently. Recently for him at least. This could have been going on for centuries."

Finally taking charge of the briefing he was supposed to be commanding, O'Neill laid out their plan. "Okay, Carter, I suggest you call your brother and instruct him how to beam us all up, but you might not want to tell him what he's doing yet. I'll be coming with you, because this is something I definitely don't want to miss. Once we get there, I suggest we contact Thor to inform him of Loki's actions and let him discipline him, and keep Loki disabled until they can deal with it. Mark will probably want to know what's going on, so I'll leave discretion of what's need to know and what isn't up to you, since you know him best. I'll talk to the president about his clearance levels later. Understood?" Receiving affirmative nods, he dismissed them and followed them.

"Well, Carter, looks like now all of you know about the Asgard. Don't be surprised if soon his wife and kids are in on the secret."

"Very funny sir. I already called them to let them know he was fine, but I told him I'd call him back and he's probably flipping right now." Then had all convened in her lab, and she used her phone to call him back.

"Hello? Who is this"

"Hey Mark, I'm calling from work-"

"It's about time! You said 'gimme a _minute'_, not over an hour! And why are you so calm?"

"Okay, I need you to calm down and do exactly what I tell you. Don't ask why, I'll explain later. You need to go to the smaller console, and move the stone on the far right to the space above it. Got it?"

"Yeah, but…" he started questioningly.

"I said no questions. Now, turn it 90° to the right, so it's facing 3:00" Sam had barely finished speaking when, in a beam of light, they were beamed onto an Asgard mothership and confronted with Mark Carter.

He kept trying to speak, but all that happened was a gaping fish impression.

As Sam proceeded to zip tie Loki to a table thing, Jack started on introductions by holding out his hand to shake Mark's. "Jack O'Neill, I hear you're Carter's brother Mark. Pleased to meet you. The big black guy is Murray, and the other one is Daniel Jackson. I assume you know Colonel Carter, being siblings and all…"

Finally snapping out of his shock induced stupor, Mark shook Jack's hand before he realized what was goint on. "Sam, why are you so calm? How'd you know how to have me beam you up here? And why are they here? And what are you doing now?"

Sighing, she looked up from what she was doing. "Do you want that in order? Let's see, because I've spent countless hours over the past few years studying this technology and our allies the little grey aliens thought we should know; they're here because they're my team; and when you asked what I was doing I was contacting the proper alien authorities to take care of this rogue, but right now I'm answering your stupid questions, and being really pissed at you!"

Shocked at the tone being used by the usually very calm and composed Samantha Carter, the male members of SG-1 backed away, and Loki even remained silent. If it had been earth, the chirping cricket would have shut up.

"Allies? What, are you trying to convince me your job includes space travel and meeting aliens? And I suppose Dad was in on this too? That is the lamest thing I have ever heard!" This was too much. He admitted Deep Space Radar Telemetry was a little hard to believe, but come on. Talk about extremes.

"Yes. I am. Because it does. Because unless you can come up with a more plausible explanation, it makes sense. The suspicious injuries. The enthusiasm that contradicts what I've always wanted to do. The last minute schedule changes. The long term absences." She paused to let all of this sink in and for him to put together the pieces before she continued.

"Some of the people out there aren't friendly. Why be in NASA when I already do things a million times better? Sometimes, we need backup. Sometimes we are the backup. The times we're captured and can't go home. This is what I do! I'm not just your nerdy satellite geek sister anymore! Did you think I've gotten two promotions over the past 8 years because I'm really good with satellites?"

Jack, not completely wisely, figured it was a good time to step in. He was about to dig himself into a hole when Thor arrived and prevented the questionable action. Unfortunately, he bore news none of them would want to hear in a million years.

YAY! I haven't posted anything in forever…. I was considering updating something, but I don't have time to write anything and I wrote this a while ago, and the only thing I have ready to update isn't stargate related in the least. Pleeeeeeaaaaaase review. I mean, if you don't, I won't be too terribly mad, since I don't always review, but still.


End file.
